Many tools, modules, components, and laboratory equipment devices are generally usable in a wide variety of configurations and orientations. As a result, it is often desirable to customize support structures, holders, fasteners and similar assemblies for particular applications. However, in many applications, customized assemblies or structures require one-off parts or components, which can be costly and/or time consuming to design and manufacture. Further, many custom arrangements are not suitable for certain other applications, configurations, or orientations. In addition, customized apparatus, assemblies, structures, holders and/or fasteners can require adjustable settings for optimal utility. Therefore, there exists a need for improved components for constructing such apparatus, apparatus constructed with improved designs, and improved methods for constructing apparatus.